Winter Wonderland
by MyBookLife
Summary: This is just a fun little story about what our favorite characters do when they get bored during the winter.


**So this idea came to me while ice skating at my lake house, it's pretty much all just fun and games. Sorry if it's not very detailed, I wanted to put my ideas down...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of ****_Divergent._**

It's wintertime here in Dauntless and everyone's getting restless from being inside.

Uriah runs up to our table at lunch, "our" being Tobias, Christina and Will, a bit out of breath. "Uriah, breath," I say this trying to hold in my laughter.

"Ok, so Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and I are going outside to ice skate and stuff, what to come?"

I look at Tobias and see if he wants to go, he shrugs and nods, "We're in."

"So are we, " Christina adds.

"Perfect, we'll meet you by the tracks in 20 minutes, bring hats, gloves, scarfs, snow pants, coats, whatever to keep you warm, we'll take care of the skates." After finishing this, Uriah runs of to who only knows where.

We all four go our separate ways to get ready. I put a thin pair of black snow pants and a coat over my sweater, Erudite has managed to make all the fabrics super warm so that we can still move in our layers. I then grab some boots, gloves and a scarf. I can't wait for this!

I met Tobias in the hallway wearing similar clothes to me. He smiles at me and I smile back, after initiation everyone received our relationship pretty well and only Peter accused me of cheating, all in all not bad.

We're close enough to exchange a kiss as a greeting and by an unspoken agreement we start for the tracks. Tobias is so easy to be around, we understand each other in a way that we don't need to use words to communicate our feelings, we just know.

When we get to the tracks Christina and Will have just arrived and all our breaths mingle in white clouds, our layers keep us warm though, I'm prepared for a whole day out here.

Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna show up with the skates when the train whistle blows. "Where are we going?" I ask, naturally curious.

"We found this pond one day when we were little kids and in the winter it freezes over, it's the perfect place for a winter hang-out." Uriah grins as he says this as if he has many memories of this place.

We all hop on the train each of us sitting next to our "pair", since initiation Uriah and Marlene have gotten together as well as Zeke and Shauna.

I look up at Tobias, "I've never skated before, have you?"

"I went with them last year and learned then, I think you'll pick it up pretty fast, you usually do." He smiles at me and I blush from the compliment.

"I used to look outside all the time in the winter wishing I could play outside," I lower my voice, "I still don't know how I got Abnegation."

Tobias shakes his head as if he can't believe what he's hearing, "Tris, you are perfect for all factions."

I've heard this too many times to protest so instead I reply, "So are you."

He smiles and this is the Tobias I love, Four the instructor is gone and I feel privileged to get to know this side of him. We kiss, short and sweet because our Abnegation traits still haven't worn off all the way with the public showing of affection. We then sit there for a bit, me leaning on him, looking out at the landscape passing by.

Soon enough, it's time to jump off the train. We follow Uriah out to the trees and soon a clearing with a pond comes into view. Around the pond were mounds of snow, the trees held the white fluffy mounds up as well. It was truly a winter wonderland.

We started off by skating, while everyone else laced up their skates, Tobias had to help me with mine. Everyone got on and started skating around, Tobias took my hand and I stood up unsteadily. We walked over to the pond that everyone was now laughing happily on.

"Tris, please tell me you've skated before!" Christina says in an almost shocked voice.

"Christina, I though you would have learned by now! I was supposed to be selfless, what part of skating is selfless?!" I laugh and say this in a joking way one does with friends.

We step onto the ice and I slip and fall into Tobias' arms. "Thanks," I mutter loud enough for only him to hear.

"You're welcome." He sets me back up and I've now gotten more used to the skates on my feet.

We all skate around and I've gotten completely used to it now and can skate comfortably around by myself, Tobias seems to need more convincing because everywhere I turn he's trying to catch me up into his arms. Or that's what he tells me, I think he just likes to be close to me, and let's be honest, I don't mind.

Will picks up some snow from off the ice and launches it at Christina, or at least that's where he's aiming, instead it lands squarely on Zeke's chest. And of course it's Uriah who yells, "Snowball fight!" extremely loud.

We naturally break into two teams, Zeke and Will being the two "leaders". Will Christina, Tobias and I are on one team while Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene are on the other. We go on the opposite sides of the pond and make two snow forts and a stash of snowballs all the while trying to get the other team. We trade snowballs back and forth and eventually we leave our forts and try to throw the others into snow banks. Not long after, there are no teams and everyone is in the snow, all of it sticking in their hair. We all have red checks, our breaths puffing in and out in white clouds that mingle when we lay next to one another.

We've been out here for at least four hours and we all start to get hungry, but luckily they brought food for dinner. We all work together to make a makeshift table and chairs out of the snow, once we're finished we set up and start eating.

"So, good idea right?" Totally something Uriah would say after a "good" plan.

"Mmmm…" We all make a noise due to the food we're stuffing into our mouths, turns out playing the snow takes a lot out of you.

We trade more small conversation between friends until it gets dark at which point we make a fire to warm ourselves and take the hot chocolate packets and heat able water bottles. We lay back by the fire with our hot chocolate and look at the stars. I lay my head down on Tobias' outstretched arm and move up close to him. All four couples are spread around the fire and we all enjoy the silence and muffled noises the snow brings as if has started flurrying again.

I lean over and kiss Tobias on the cheek, and then lay back down. I'm startled when he leans over and kisses me full on the mouth, we don't usually do this in front of other people. This thought leaves my mind as we become involved in each other, soon we must break apart for a breath and I thank that the sky becomes dark. No doubt we would get some comments from our friends about this.

We lay back down and enjoy the silence of the snowy night. The snow melts around the fire and I close my eyes and feel the snow start to collect on my lashes.

**So I was thinking this would be it, but if anyone enjoyed this, I would consider writing another chapter.**


End file.
